<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gentletouches of an Uplander by pigsflew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350926">The Gentletouches of an Uplander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsflew/pseuds/pigsflew'>pigsflew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beast Tribe (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Goblins (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), WTF, Why Did I Write This?, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsflew/pseuds/pigsflew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tataru and Brayflox cool off after some hard work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tataru Taru/Brayflox Alltalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gentletouches of an Uplander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I gave myself an extremely inadvisable writing challenge and I'm a little proud and a little scared of what I've done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pssh, Koh</em>. The sound of Brayflox's breathing was consistent, soothing even, and despite wearing a mask, the Gobbie girl's face was remarkably expressive, signaling her feelings without the need for tongueflaps--a tiny tilt of her head, her ears falling slightly lower or maybe a bit back, her shoulders relaxing as Tataru searched for signs that she wasn't moving too fast. They'd been all day working to clear out a space for the Scions near Raincatcher Gully, and during it all, she knew there'd been a growing... <em>understanding</em> between them. They each didn't know the meaning of the word "can't", and each respected the other for it--but that didn't describe half of it. They bonded over the work, laborious though it was, and chatted about everything from the exploits of the Warrior of Light to the simple cheerful ringing of jinglyshine in one's pocket.</p><p><em>Pssh. Shkoh.</em> The Gobbie's breath caught as she spoke, her excitement full in her voice; "Would it... joybring Tataru... if Brayflox would softtouch her faceskin?"</p><p>Tataru blushed. "It very much would. Um--" She glanced down. "With your handcoverings?"</p><p>The gobbie froze, then after a moment's hesitation, she began to remove her gloves, revealing three long, clawed fingers and an equally long, clawed thumb. "Brayflox promises Tataru-friend gentletouches--also..." Brayflox faltered yet again, making a visible effort before gaining enough courage to go on. "Brayflox would nosebreathe Tataru's airfeel without faceleathers."</p><p>Tataru's jaw dropped. "A--are you sure? I... I'm sure I smell just awful to you.." But Brayflox's now naked hands held hers, and they were in fact gentle, but strong.</p><p><em>Pssh. Shhkoh.</em> "Brayflox would be joyfilled to have allfeels of Tataru-friend, airfeel too... Could... Tataru give handlending?"</p><p>At this, Tataru smiled. "I would be honored. Would... I be the first uplander you've ever smelled?" Brayflox nodded solemnly, and Tataru winced. "Then perhaps we should wash, first?"</p><p>Brayflox nodded once more, but her ears perked. "There is hotwater cleanmaking at Longstop; Brayflox will firstmove!" She stood, not releasing Tataru's hand, as she guided the other girl to the Longstop bathhouse. Tataru smelled a wild array of scents of floral sweetness mixed with something astringent and bracing, rising with the steam. She began, bashfully at first, to strip to her smallclothes, and Brayflox slowly, carefully, slid her backpack off of her back, the clattering of pots and pans and other unknowable metal items cutting the tension despite how carefully, how gingerly, she lowered it to the ground. Then she began to undo the belts which held her body harness together, but Tataru held up a hand. "Let me scrub first."</p><p>Brayflox stopped, her ears lowering. "Brayflox skypleads for dullmaking nosebreathings... Brayflox thinks Tataru's rosycheeks..." <em>Pssh. Shkoh.</em> "Bring lowheat..."</p><p>At this admission, Tataru's cheeks turned crimson, but she mocked a curtsey. "Ah... you... mean you find me attractive... erm... thank you," Suddenly feeling embarrassed, and knowing that this directness was only due to the differences in their languages of origin, she wished with all her might that she could simply speak in Gobbie, so that this language barrier would disappear. She turned, and slowly stepped into the bath, lowering herself as she untied her hair, wanting to ensure that the grime and sweat of her work was thoroughly removed before Brayflox was assaulted with her scent; wanting nothing more than to be a reasonably pleasurable... first time.</p><p>Tataru stood at full height in the bath, and her body was still covered to her collarbone, short as she was, but the benches lining the circumference of the bath were designed for Goblins, making the height practically a perfect dream--the other races built things so *very large*, and for a moment she forgot her embarrassment as she lost herself in the bathhouse's sheer convenience. Brayflox still wore her mask, and once Tataru spent a few precious moments to scrub her face, body, and rinse out her hair, she climbed up onto the bench, so she could reach her partner, and began to carefully unclasp the clasps, unbutton the buttons, unclip the clips, and untie the ties which held the Brayflox's 'bodyleathers' and 'faceleathers' together, then slowly, carefully, removed her mask. Brayflox tensed, trying to hide the wince rising from her nose, and Tataru couldn't help a small giggle. "I've never seen a goblin face unmasked before." She stroked the soft, short fur on Brayflox's cheek. "You're very pretty too."</p><p>Her ears were still a ready tell of her emotional state, as they dropped back against her head and her eyes opened wide. "Upworlder thinks Brayflox... *pretty*?" She spoke haltingly, trying out the Eorzean word for herself. Mask set carefully aside, Brayflox now could remove the remaining leathers, unclipping a few straps and hiking much of it over her head, and then stepping out of a curiously small remainder that was more like a crotch-guard and leggings than actual *pants*.</p><p>"I do. Come in?" The goblin placed her hand in Tataru's, and stepped into the water, and the two sat back and soaked for a moment, before Tataru turned to her once more. Brayflox's whole body was covered in thin, soft green down, her eyes were a pale yellow, and she had a short snout with a flat nose, and had two small adorable fangs from her lower jaw; not exactly what Tataru was expecting--but then, she didn't rightly know *what* to expect. Her arms when relaxed fell between her knees, which naturally fell into a wide froglike stance, culminating in long, flat feet with three more claws, much larger than the ones projecting from her fingertips. "Now then, you wanted to... give gentletouches?" She blushed once more, and Brayflox's turned to look at her. She seemed to be aclimating to Tataru's scent, as the wrinkles above her snout slowly relaxed themselves out, sniffing cautiously.</p><p>After a time, still holding Tataru's hand, Brayflox finally took in a large sniff, and closed her eyes. "Brayflox will... calmlearn kindthoughts about Tataru's airfeel." An insane thought flitted through Tataru's head; <em>I would coat myself with morbol fruit oil if it meant spending more time with her like this.</em></p><p>The goblin's fingers were deft; she felt only the silky pad of her fingertips, as Brayflox carefully traced her face, into her hair, down her neck, pausing at her collarbone, then skitting across her shoulders... "Mmm..." Tataru hummed softly as she felt a familiar heat welling within her. She took her own much smaller hand, and gingerly laid it upon Brayflox's chest, which was smooth, soft, and hairless; an almost cream color, with no breasts to speak of, only tiny divots at regular intervals on either side providing much texture. An altogether *different* type of being. "I... I'm not sure I'll know how to make you feel good?" Tataru sputtered, realizing, not for the first time, how little she knew about her friend. "Could you show me?"</p><p>Brayflox released a sound that was half chuckle, half sniff--a lot of her mannerisms involved sniffing, without the mask on. "Brayflox will fingerlead." She took Tataru's hand, and showed her what seemed to be a sensitive spot--Brayflox's neck--then she guided the fingers along her throat to her chin, then back again, down and down, halfway down her chest. Brayflox's body was tensing and releasing, and this reaction at least, Tataru could understand. She followed the path Brayflox had set and listened to Brayflox's sniffing at the air, a low, muted grumble emerging from her lips as she fell into the feeling of Tataru's touch.</p><p>She continued, tracing low to dip her hand into the hot water, then tracing that line again, and found that her partner's skin became slick when wet, its oils making her hand glide across its surface almost frictionless.</p><p>Finally, Brayflox's fingers found her wrist once more, and guided her down, down, into the water, Tataru's hands finding the V shape formed by the Goblin's delicate but muscular legs, and further... to what felt like far more familiar territory. Left once more to explore on her own, Tataru was surprised and more than a little relieved. Brayflox gasped, and her murmer rose to words once more. "Tataru's gentletouches are so nice..." she said, breathless, and Tataru smiled.</p><p>"We're actually a lot more similar than I thought."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>